thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen City (LTF)
"The Fallen City" is the first episode of season 2 of Xx_Diictodon_xX's Live to Fight, and the seventh episode of the series overall. It aired September 29th, 2017. Summary Separated from the military, King and Fisher help Sean and Douglas get back to their families, while Evan begins to lose touch with his emotions. Meanwhile, Autumn wakes up from her long sleep to find that everybody is gone except Adele and Gavin. Plot Synopsis In a flashback, a 12-year-old Evan attends the funeral of his mother. He watches from in the crowd, next to his father as a pastor reads an excerpt of the bible and soon zones out. He noticeably struggles to listen, almost as if distracted. After the service, Evan stands by awkwardly by his father’s side as he gets them both drinks. His father asks him if he’s okay, and Evan only nods. His father tells him that he’ll be right back, and after he walks away, Evan hurries to the bathrooms. After shutting the door, he lets his emotions out and begins crying. After his fit is somewhat over, he stares at himself in the mirror, greeted with a nicely-dressed kid with stains on his cheeks from the tears. In the present day, Evan sits with the others inside the auto shop next to Brianna, who looks at him in worry. She asks if he’s okay, and he says that he’s just fine. She continues to give him a worried look until Sean swears, pulling the antibiotics he was supposed to give to Autumn. He begins worrying and Fisher tells him not to worry, because she’s in the hands of Dr. Baker. Sean tells him that Baker doesn’t have the antibiotics, because he and Bell were sent to get it themselves. Fisher reassures him that Baker will do everything in his power to keep Autumn alive. Brianna turns back to Evan and asks him what’s on his mind. Evan snaps at her, asking why she cares so much. She looks visibly upset, and tells him that he seems to be the only one that seems shaken. Evan looks at her slightly surprised before turning to Samantha, sitting next to her father as she comforts the shaken boy they found earlier. It seems that even she is shaken as well. He asks why she doesn’t go talk to them. Brianna glances at him before getting up and leaving him, approaching King. Evan stares after her before looking back down with a sigh. A few feet away, Mark goes searching through the cabinets next to the front desk. He comes up with almost nothing, except a few rolls of duct tape. He sets them on the counter and approaches the doors to the repair area. On the other side is the truck they managed to get working in the previous episode, but it seems to be covered in thick blood and have a popped tire in the front. Douglas stands up and approaches him, asking if they could get the truck fixed soon. Mark tells him that it’s as good as gone, but he could easily get one of the other cars to work because he has the keys to all of them. The two look back into the repair area to find that walkers are now crawling all about, and Mark points out that he could try if there were no walkers in there. Fisher approaches them as well and tells them that they hardly have enough ammo to get through a group of three walkers, but a whole crowd of them they could never clear. Douglas points out that there is a pawn shop a few blocks away that could potentially carry guns and ammo. Fisher says that it’s a start, but with all the walkers outside the window that could also be out of the option. Mark then asks that if it’s the brain that they have to destroy, they don’t just have to shoot it. Fisher says that it’s true, so Mark pulls out a swiss army knife from his back pocket and asks how that could do. Douglas says that fighting that many walkers with that kind of weapon is like a mouse against a cat. Mark says that it’s better than using their hands, and with enough knives and people they could take the walkers out in no time. After a moment Fisher decides to give into the idea. Elsewhere, Autumn wakes up on one of the military vehicles with a jerk and breathes quickly, waking up from a nightmare. Next to her sit two girls, staring down at their phones as if expecting something to happen. Autumn tells them that she wouldn’t count on their phones working for long, and one with auburn hair and hazel eyes looks up, asking her how she’s so sure. Autumn just says that the power will go out soon, and leaves it there. The other girl, with brighter auburn hair and brown eyes, speaks up and notes that at some point the military will get rid of the walkers. Autumn looks at the girl, then down at her arm and looks away, seeing a bite. The girl seems to notice her and tells her not to worry, that it’s just a bite. Autumn says under her breath that the bites kill. The two girls seem not to notice this and continue poking and prodding at their phones. Autumn gulps and looks around, her eyes landing on Adele comforting a frantic Gavin. Autumn slides over to them, wincing at, but ultimately ignoring the pain in her side, and asks Adele what’s going on. Adele tells her that the military up and left after the walls went down. Autumn, not conscious when any of this happened, asks her what she means, and Adele calmly tells her all that happened. Hearing the news, Autumn begins to panic and asks Adele where her father is, and Adele tells her that she didn’t see him, nor anybody else they were with before arriving to the safe-zone board. Autumn tells her that she needs to get off the truck, and she gets to her feet, but Adele stops her, pulling her back down and telling her that it won’t work; she tried to stop the cars for Douglas but the driver wouldn’t have it. With a sigh, Autumn leans back and looks at the road ahead, seeing another five army transport vehicles ahead, and two behind. Adele tells her that once they get to where they’re going, they will go and find the others. Autumn reluctantly nods and settles down, trying to ready herself for what’s to come. Back in the car repair shop, Fisher asks reluctantly if everybody’s ready. Mark says that they’re probably as ready as they’ll ever be, and on the count of three the men storm into the repair area. As quickly as possible, the men take out as many walkers as they can as Mark hurries to the automatic opener for the garage doors on the right wall and presses it, but as the door comes sliding down, it hits the top of the truck they drove in, coming to a stop. Fisher sees this, and curses, initially going to try to push the truck out of the way, but seeing a crowd of walkers in the streets in front of the shops, he thinks otherwise. He tells Mark and Douglas that they can’t fight the walkers and that they have to get back inside. Insistent, Mark asks if they could just pile into the remaining cars and get out of there. Douglas seems to somewhat support the idea, but Fisher doesn’t agree with either of them. Defeated, Mark and Douglas follow Fisher inside, closing the door and dragging a rack of tires in front of it to barricade the fragile glass. Inside, King approaches Fisher and tells him that they need to get out of the shop, motioning towards the glass windows at the front, cracks visible as the walkers pound on it. Fisher turns to Mark and asks him if there is any way out. Mark says that there’s a back door, but it’s in the repair area. At a loss, Fisher leans against the counter, unsure of what to say. Brianna, sitting next to Evan, stands up and says that if they all want to get out, they all must get out there and fight. Shocked, Evan looks up at her, asking what she means. Brianna says that three men is no match against dozens, and that if they want to get out of there, they all have to work towards it. Samantha stands up, seconding the student’s opinion. Sean, nearby, asks if the military will return, and King tells him that they’re long gone. With a sigh, Sean gets to his feet, telling them that he’ll help as long as he gets to go find his daughter afterwards. Fisher assures him that after they get out, they will all go after the military. Watching from where he sits, Evan says that he’ll help as well as long as they stick to their promise. Impatient, Mark asks them if they could get going, and Fisher acknowledges him. As they begin to prepare, Samantha points out that somebody has to stick with the young kid they brought along, whom she calls Arthur. Douglas agrees with her, and Brianna steps up to help her. Defiantly, Samantha tells Brianna that she can take care of herself, and Brianna tells her that it isn’t for her sake, eyeing Arthur. After preparing, Fisher and Douglas push aside the rack of tires and Mark leads the group into the repair area. Walkers immediately notice and begin lumbering towards them. They begin killing those that get close, still slowly heading towards the back door as Fisher and Douglas follow, snaking around to the front to join Mark. When they reach the door, Mark swings it open, revealing another crowd of walkers on the other side. They immediately notice, beginning to close in on them. Back on the transport vehicles, the ill effects of the bullet wound begins to affect Autumn. She attempts to hold it in, but every move she makes forces her to exert a sharp gasp. Eventually, Adele tells her not to try to hide it, as it will bring her even more pain. Autumn says that it’s fine, repositioning herself once more, causing another sharp bout of pain to overwhelm her for a moment. After a moment, Autumn asks Adele where her father is. Adele apologetically tells her that she isn’t sure, but that she can tell that he’ll show up at some point. Autumn nods, saying hopefully that he may be on another vehicle. A few seconds pass in silence as Autumn eyes the people she’s surrounded by. All seem to have blood on some part of their bodies, and a few even seem to sport visible bites. Autumn looks to Adele in worry, telling her that they need to get rid of them. Adele chastises her to not say things like that around Gavin, but she peers down to see him fast asleep. Autumn apologizes, but soon resumes the conversation saying that at some point they will turn, and being on a fast-moving vehicle won’t help much when it happens. Adele assures her that when the time comes, they’ll think of what to do. Autumn reluctantly acknowledges, looking back at the people in worry to find them bathed in their own sweat, hunched over and their faces clammy and pale in exhaustion. Up in the front of the convoy, a soldier leaps up and calls out a horde of walkers, pointing across the road to reveal a half dozen of them roaming about, suddenly turning and heading in the direction of the vehicles, drawn by the sound. Lee radios to the rest of the convoy to stop and he raises his rifle, taking them out one by one. Once taken care of, he radios back and tells them to start up again. From there, Lee looks for Dr. Baker and finds him sitting near a couple of seemingly dead patients, looking depressed. Lee sits by him, asking what’s on his mind. Baker tells him quietly that the bite turns people, and that at least half of the deceased on their vehicle are bitten. Lee tells him that there must be a way to prevent them from turning, and Baker only says that shooting them will do it. Lee eyes him suspiciously as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at the nearest one, but Baker quickly tells him to stop. Lee follows his orders, although visibly displeased, but listens as Baker tells him that it’s best to do it away from the civilians. Lee momentarily contemplates this, but soon orders the vehicles to stop and begins ordering soldiers to start dragging bodies out. On the ground, Lee is approached by Jordan, who asks him if he could help with the bodies. Lee lets him, advising him not to stray to far from the soldiers. Jordan acknowledges, helping Lee with dragging the body to a nearby clearing. A soldier asks what they’ll do with the bodies, and Lee says that they will have to leave them. A few question him, but Lee tells them that they need to get to the nearest military base as soon as possible, which he states is Joint Base Lewis McChord. On the way back to the vehicles, Lee notices blood soaked into Jordan’s pants. Lee questions this, but Jordan simply shrugs it off as he got some walker’s blood on him. Lee doesn’t question this, and when they reach the vehicles Lee invites Jordan onto the leading vehicle, where mostly soldiers sit in wait; no civilians or patients. Soon, the vehicles drive off and Lee asks Jordan about himself. Jordan tells him that he was studying engineering in college when everything happened. Lee acknowledges, and tells him that he was originally going to try to become an astronomer but found the military to be much easier. Jordan jokes at this, and Lee assures him that it’s the truth. The conversation continues, Jordan telling Lee more about himself, when somebody in the back of the convoy suddenly screams. In the auto repair shop, Fisher quickly pushes Douglas and Mark back into the others as the walkers surge forward. Mark quickly throws one of the car keys to Fisher and he unlocks and gets into one car, followed quickly by Sean and King. As Fisher starts the car, he looks out to find Mark as slams his door shut, Evan and King hopping in as he gets it started. Panicking, Samantha tries to find her father, but gets distracted when she finds Arthur on the ground, a walker about to fall onto him. She runs for him, screaming out for somebody, but Douglas is already there, pushing away the walker and picking up the child. He tells her to get into Mark’s car, but she doesn’t listen, instead she follows him to Fisher's car, but is abruptly cut off as walkers step in between the two. Samantha turns back to Mark’s car, but sees walkers also sandwiched between, fast approaching her. She looks around in panic, finding a wrench on a nearby table. She quickly grabs it, attacking the nearest walker, but giving those around enough time to get ahold of her. Screaming, she tries to fight it off as it’s open mouth nears her shoulder. The head of it suddenly explodes as a gunshot rings through the air, splattering the blood all over the side of her face. The sound of the impact disorients her for a moment, causing her to fall to her knees as she clutches her ears. She’s pulled up by Evan and dragged to the back seat of the car. Inside, she turns to the back window frantically just as the other car pulls out of the garage. She screams for her father, knowing that he is in that vehicle. Mark quickly pulls out, trying to follow them, but the crowd of walkers cuts them off. Samantha, now sobbing hysterically, yells at Mark to follow them, but he calmly tells her that he can’t. Distraught, she sits back down, trying to hold back tears. Next to Samantha, Evan suggests they follow them, supporting her, but Mark says that they can’t. Brianna suggests going around and using the back streets, and Mark says that it could work. Samantha tells him bitterly that it better. In the other car, Douglas worriedly checks to see if the other car is following, but only finds walkers roaming the streets. King, sitting next to him with Arthur packed in between, tells him that she’s sure they’re not far behind. Douglas doesn’t respond. In the front, Fisher asks to take a look at the antibiotics Sean got for his daughter, and looks around for it, suddenly realizing that they left it behind. Sean panics, saying that they have to go back. Fisher says that they don’t have the time nor any way to get back, referring to the horde of walkers on the street behind them. From behind them, Douglas says that they can’t lose track of the other car. Sean snaps at him, saying that he may be worried about Samantha, but his own daughter has been shot, and she needs help. Douglas spitefully reminds him that it was him who shot his own daughter, and the two begin arguing. Arthur watches the two men in fear, and King speaks up for them to stop, holding the child to comfort him. Sean says that Douglas brought it up, and infuriated, Douglas begins speaking, but Fisher slams the brakes and yells at the two to shut up. He addresses the situation as calmly as he can, stating that the other car is heading in the same direction as they are, and that Autumn is being cared by Dr. Baker. He continues saying that they have to get there as soon as possible, because dozens of the people on board are bitten. After a moment, Fisher takes the silence as acknowledgement and begins driving off. In one of the military vehicles, screaming fills the air and Autumn tries to pinpoint the sound, wincing at the pain in her abdomen as Adele comforts Gavin. Autumn finds the sounds to be near them, a few feet away coming from the girls she talked with earlier. The one with blue eyes and the bite on her forearm is on top of the other girl, biting into her neck as she attempts to fight back. Other Cast *Amanda Wilson *Olivia Wilson Deaths *Joan Cook (Confirmed) *Olivia Wilson (Alive) Trivia TBA